NaLu Fluff Week 2017
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen! ¡Sean bienvenidos a NaLu Fluff Week 2017! ¡Pasen y lean el hermoso arsenal de historias que les espera! ¡Es gratis! ¡Se los aseguro! ¡No se van arrepentir! #NaLuFluffWeek2017
1. Introducción

**_Hoy, Jueves 7 de Septiembre del presente año; Yo AnZuZu Dragneel dare la siguiente información con suma importancia._**

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos a una edición más de ¡NaLu Fluff Week!_**

 ** _Es una gran felicidad estar aquí una vez más y poder compartirles mis historias conmemorando una vez más a esta pareja tan linda de Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia._**

 ** _Los temas a tratar son los siguientes:_**

 ** _Prompts:_**

 ** _September 8th - Semptember 14th_**

 **Day 1** _Soulmate_ **_-Alma gemela-_**

 **Day 2** _Rain **-Lluvia-**_

 **Day 3** _Vacation **-Vacaciones-**_

 **Day 4** _Fashion **-Moda-**_

 **Day 5** _History **-Historia-**_

 **Day 6** _Letters/Texting **-Letras/Texto-**_

 **Day 7** _Fairy Tales/Mythology **-Cuentos de hadas/Mitología-**_

 ** _BONUS_**

 ** _Semptember 7th September 15th_**

 **Bonus 1** _Affection **-Afecto-**_

 **Bonus 2** _Memes **-Memes-**_

 ** _Aclaración: Estos son los temas que escogieron y a tratar en estos días._**

 ** _Aclaración: Las historias son de mi autoría._**

 ** _Algunas palabras que les dirigire a los lectores que están leyendo la introducción:_**

 ** _¡Wow! ¡Una Week más! ¡Y que mejor que de mi anime favorito y de mi pareja favorita! Valla, estoy realmente emocionada por escribir en estos días._**

 ** _¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Volveré a escribir sobre Natsu y Lucy!_**

 ** _No pude evitar emocionarme al ver los temas por primera vez. ¡Será muy hermoso! ¡Imaginare todo tipo de historias con estos temas!_**

 ** _Y al igual espero que les guste a ustedes y espero que de igual manera puedan participar, es divertido, emocionante y hermoso. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, realmente se agradecerá a todos los que dejan._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡No se arrepentirán!_**

 ** _¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!_**

 ** _Sin decir más..._**

 ** _¡Yo AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por inaugurado NaLu Fluff Week 2017!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 7 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	2. Bonus 1: Affection

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al primer bonus de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 1: Affection -Afecto-_**

* * *

Natsu se encontraba pensativo en la casa de Lucy, vigilaba a la pequeña Asuka y a Happy quienes jugaban con un par de hojas que la maga les había dicho. Ese día Alzack y Bisca tenían que ir a una misión y gracias al gran trabajo de niñera que realizó Natsu desde antes, le dejaron encargado a la niña.

Todo iba bien mientras caminaba con Asuka y Happy a la casa de Lucy, hasta que a la pequeña de le ocurrió hacer una pregunta.

 **-Tío Natsu ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

 **-¡Claro Asuka-chan!**

 **-¿Qué es él afecto?**

Nunca creyó que esa niña preguntaría algo que probablemente el no sabría o si sabria pero no sabría como explicarle. No sabía si las respuestas que tenía le podrían ayudar y no mucho menos entenderle.

 **-¿Porque lo preguntas Asuka-chan?** -Happy volaba y había preguntado atento a la pregunta.

 **-Porque mis papás me contaron una historia antes de irse y no pude preguntarles, así que me imaginé que el Tío Natsu sabría**

Y ahí acabo la conversación al visualizar la casa de la maga y entrar como si nada en la ventana. Aunque era obvio que por entrar de esa manera se ganaría una patada de la chica.

 **-¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Vámonos Asuka-chan!**

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la maga, recogiendo sus llaves. Paseo su mirada por ella, la ropa era distinta a la que siempre traía, su cabello lo había dejado suelto, de alguna manera empezaba a gustarle el largo de su cabello, y cuando se agachó a recoger unas hojas estuvo seguro que vio la ropa interior de la chica.

Sus mejillas se calentaron, no era la primera vez que la veía así ¡Y sentía que se estaba comportando estúpidamente! Pero es que se veía distinta y linda. ¡Era la primera vez que decía que se veía linda!

 **-Te gusssssta** -Volteó a su lado, la pequeña Asuka y Happy, habían enrrollado su lengua. Sonrojado, tapó su rostro con su bufanda.

 **-El tío Natsu dijo que se veía linda ¿A quien se refería Happy?**

 **-Quiensabe Asuka-chan~**

Canturreaban felices los dos. Natsu entró en pánico ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¡Rayos!

 **-¡Quiero un helado!**

Lucy miraba con alegría a Asuka, no le molestaba cuidar de la niña. Era linda y siempre tenía algo que contarle. Le dio dinero a la niña y vio como esta se había marchado con Happy al carrito.

Todo estaba tranquilo, bastante raro, ya que venía acompañada del mago de fuego, volteó a su espalda para ver como se había mantenido alejado.

 **-¿Te sucede algo Natsu?** -El nombrado brinco e intento comportarse con normalidad.

 **-Nada, sólo pensaba lo que me preguntó Asuka-chan**

 **-¿Una pregunta? ¿Que fue lo que te pregunto?**

Natsu se quedó pensativo, ¿Era correcto preguntarle? Hizo una mueca, quizás si le preguntaba podría encontrar una fácil respuesta que Asuka podría entender.

 **-¡Tía Lucy! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

 **-¡Claro!**

 **-¿Que es el afecto?**

Vio como Lucy se había quedado pensativa, había llevado uno de sus dedos a su mejilla. Veía a la pequeña saborear su helado.

 **-Es como un sentimiento de amor o cariño hacia algo o alguien por ejemplo...** -Volvió a pensar **-Quieres mucho a tus papás y a los del gremio, demuestras tu amor y cariño a todos por igual porque para ti somos importantes**

 **-¡Oh! ¿Como cuando el tío Natsu te mira?**

Y Natsu quería morir en ese momento.

 **-¿Natsu me mira?**

 **-¡Si! El tío Natsu no te deja de mirar aun si estas hablando con mamá y las demás** -Explicaba alzando sus brazos **-Incluso cuando empieza a pelear no deja de mirarte y hoy te miro cuando...**

 **-Creo que ya es suficiente con eso Asuka...** -Natsu nervioso, tapó la boca de la niña con el helado y llamó a Happy para que se la llevará.

 **-¡Oh! Así que eso es lo que haces Natsu...**

 **-¡Incluso hoy dijo que te veías linda!**

Y la niña se fue al acabar con su helado y ver como iba a jugar con Happy. Natsu entraba en pánico una última vez, la mirada tan intensa de Lucy no lo dejaba.

 **-Entonces...** -Hizo una pequeña pausa y con su dedo toco la mejilla inflada de Natsu **-¿Crees que me veo linda?**

 **-Tal vez...** -Murmuró nervioso ante la mirada brillante de Lucy, prefirió desviar la vista de ella. **-No lo se...**

 **-Entonces ¿Que afecto tengo contra ti?**

Creo que podía decir que era muy evidente. Quería al gremio como su familia y siempre se había preocupado por protegerlo como a todos los miembros. Pero con Lucy el afecto que tenía era mucho más grande de lo que todos se imaginan.

Cariño estaba muy corto a lo que el sentía por la maga y amor estaba lo más cercano a esos sentimientos.

 **-Podría decir que cariño está muy corto a lo que siento por Lucy...** -Hablo desinteresado.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, camino a un lado para seguir de niñera con Asuka, al pasar, vio el rostro de Lucy, estaba rojo.

 **-Bueno, eso si quieres saber más tendrás que descubrirlo algún día Luce, sólo espera y algún día te diré**

Con una carcajada corrió hacia los dos pequeños que lo llamaban a jugar. Por un rato Lucy se quedó callada viendo como aquel desastroso mago jugaba feliz y se divertía pero en algo había tenido razón Asuka.

Natsu no dejaba de verla, aún en pequeños momentos, su vista se fijaba en ella y sonreía como siempre. Vio como se había parado y había tendido su mano.

 **-¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Asuka-chan quiere jugar!**

Con una gran sonrisa corrió a su lado y tomo su mano. Sentía aquel apretón como algo cálido y acogedor, muchas veces que se habían tomado de la mano y siempre era la misma sensación. Incluso la primera vez que se conocieron, sintió esa sensación.

Tal vez para Lucy el cariño estába muy corto para describir lo que Natsu le provocaba. Le debería agradecer a Asuka más tarde con su dulce favorito por poner en aprietos a Natsu.

Sólo tal vez algún día...

Algún día podría ser algo más que sólo afecto.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del primer bonus!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Fue un poco corto pero sin duda, es lindo y hermoso ¡Eso no se puede dejar de lado!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 7 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	3. Day 1: Soulmate

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al primer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 1: Soulmate -Alma gemela-_**

* * *

Se dice que todo ser humano o ser mágico, nacen con una persona predestinada. Dos seres son destinados a buscarse, a encontrarse y amarse hasta la eternidad. Son destinados a ser felices junto a su alma gemela.

Pero cuando alguien no lo encontraba, sucedía lo peor, se inundaban en el sueño eterno para nunca volver a despertar.

Sin embargo, había alguien, una niña de dorados cabellos y opacos ojos cafés, no podía encontrar a su alma gemela. Cuando nació, el viejo brujo se preocupó al ver a la pequeña.

Asustado, aviso a sus padres, la pequeña niña nunca encontraría a su alma gemela o al menos no en ese mundo. Sus padres un poco tristes, decidieron llenar con cariño y amor a su hija, decidieron llenar lo que su alma gemela debería hacer.

Y así creció la niña, era amada por sus padres pero siempre habia un hueco en ella, su felicidad no podía ser completa y ellos nunca le dijeron su situación, prefirieron guardar ese secreto. Un día, su padre llegó con un regalo que había encontrado en una vieja torre.

Un gran espejo de roja marquesina y con pequeños destellos de flamas talladas. Decidió darselo a su hija, feliz lo instaló en el cuarto de la menor. Sin embargo, ella vio algo más en ese espejo, había podido jurar que el reflejo de su padre era el mismo pero el suyo no aparecía en el espejo.

Espero a que su padre se fuera, fue cuando ella se acercó más al espejo. Lo que se reflejaba era diferente a lo que estaba en su cuarto, cada vez que se acercaba más veía como cambiaba y frente a ella, se encontraba un niño de su edad.

Cabello rosa y opacos ojos verdes. Varias escamas y marcas extrañas aparecían en el pequeño cuerpo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, la cola de su espalda baja y las alas a su espalda.

Con curiosidad, acerco su mano al espejo, tocó con cuidado y prestando atención al niño del otro lado.

 **-¿Quien eres tu?** -Al fin había podido hablar. **-¿Que haces en mi cuarto? ¿Que eres? ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Como es que mi papá no te vio?**

 **-¿Lo único que se te ocurre primero es hacer preguntas? Eso es aburrido**

Con miedo, la pequeña cayó de senton, no esperaba que la imagen frente a ella respondiera.

 **-¿Estas bien?** -Vio como aquel niño se sentaba en el piso, aún frente al espejo.

 **-Creo que si...** -Tomó mucho aire y volvió acercarse al espejo. **-Entonces...**

 **-¿Entonces que?**

 **-¿Quien eres y que haces en mi cuarto?**

 **-Bien, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y eres tu la que está en mi cuarto** -Señaló con una de sus garras **-Ahora dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?**

 **-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia ¿Como es que estas detrás del espejo?**

 **-No tengo idea, cuando menos me di cuenta el espejo empezó a brillar, lo destape y te vi**

 **-Mi papá acaba de traer el espejo de una vieja torre que encontró y decidió colocarlo en mi cuarto, algo raro ¿No crees?**

Pronto ambos niños empezaron a reír. Se miraron una vez más y empezaron hablar.

Con el tiempo, los padres de Lucy notaron el cambio de ella. Sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes y alegres, risas acompañaban su vida, al fin podían ver a su hija con felicidad sin saber el verdadero motivo.

Ella sabía que ese espejo era magico, había probado comunicarse con él en otros que había en casa pero era inútil, su reflejo era lo único que veía. Sin dudar, decidió guardar ese secreto, de alguna manera sentía que sólo le pertenecía a ella.

Pronto, todos los días empezaban hablar, iniciaban desde que ambos terminaban con sus deberes hasta que era demasiado noche y ambos caían de sueño. Era cuando ambos se despedían con una sonrisa y volvían a cubrir el espejo con una tela roja.

 **-¿Eres de un reino de dragones? Creí que estaban extintos**

 **-Bueno así es en el mundo donde vivo pero es más increíble que frente a mi tenga a una hada, estas son imposibles de ver porque nos temen** -Compartían cada día muchas cosas que vivían, como a su alrededor y como las cosas que habían hecho.

 **-Si bueno, yo no te temo, eres el primero que conozco y se que no me lastimarias porque eres mi amigo** -Sentía sus mejillas calientes, al fijarse en su amigo vio como el desviaba la miradas y como sus mejillas se habían inflado.

Pronto ambos acercaron su mano al espejo, de alguna manera así sentían que tocaban la mano del otro. Sentían una pequeña corriente y algo cálido, como si estuvieran ahí.

El tiempo pasó volando, pronto esos niños que se conocieron en el espejo, habían crecido. Ella era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubios, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bien, largas piernas, vientre plano y grandes pechos. Su rostro era más fino y su piel era blanca como porcelana.

El era un hombre de carácter fuerte, había desarrollado músculos y una gran fuerza. Su piel era áspera por las escamas por su cuerpo. Sus alas eras más grandes al igual que los cuernos en su cabeza y su cola era más larga y filosa.

Sin embargo, las pláticas y la calidez con la que se conocieron, aún seguían presentes. Era triste que esa era la única manera en la que se sentían tan cerca uno del otro. El tiempo y sus sentimientos empezaron a crecer.

 **-¿Sucede algo brujo Makarov?** -Lucy se había sorprendido, aquel brujo sólo se presentaba cuando sus padres estaban en casa pero ahora ella estaba sola esperándolos.

 **-Mi querida Lucy, lamento haberte ocultado esto tan importante todo este tiempo pero ya no puedo seguir con esto** -Unas cuántas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. **-Necesito que me lleves al espejo de marquesina roja**

Lucy brinco de la impresión, con duda lo llevo a su cuarto y quito la manta con lo que era cubierto.

 **-Se lo que sucede con este espejo, con este medio te puedes comunicar con tu alma gemela, sólo se ven con su reflejo ¿No es así Natsu?**

Lucy miró impresionada, camino al espejo y ahí se encontraba Natsu, de igual manera miraba sorprendido al viejo brujo.

 **-Ustedes dos nacieron con un alma gemela predestinada pero...** -Tomó con cuidado en espejo y cerró los ojos **-No en un mismo mundo, cuando nacieron sus ojos no tenian brillo alguno y cuando tu padre encontró el espejo...** -Abrió los ojos y varias lágrimas volvieron a salir de ellos **-Está fue la puerta para que se conocieran, sólo entre ustedes se pueden ver pero lamentablemente nunca podrán estar juntos, ni con mi magia me siento capaz de poder ayudarles**

Lucy sintió como su mundo se había desplomado, cayó de rodillas al igual que Natsu. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 **-El amor que se tienen es muy grande para pasar adversidades, es lo que los mantiene unidos sin embargo, nunca podrán conocerse físicamente, nunca podrán tocarse ni mucho menos enlazar sus manos** -Se alejó y acaricio el cabello de ella **-Lamentó decirlo de esta manera, prometi a tus padres ocultarlo pero esta culpa empezaba a lastimar más, cuidate mi querida Lucy y Natsu sigue amandola**

Con una sonrisa, el brujo salió de la habitación. Sollozos se escuchaba de ella.

 **-Sabíamos que esto pasaría Lucy, realmente duele que todo esto sea verdadero** -Natsu se acercó al espejo y pegó su mano **-Prometí amarte hasta la aternidad, prometí cuidarte y prometí ser un hombro para llorar y lo cumplire**

Podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, Lucy se arrastró por el piso hasta pegarse con el espejo, puso su mano donde estaba la de Natsu. Todo este tiempo habia ansiado tomar sus manos.

 **-Gracias Natsu** -Le mostró una débil sonrisa **-Prometí amarte hasta la aternidad, prometí estar a tu lado hasta la eternidad y prometí ofrecerte mis brazos para llorar** -Pego su cabeza en el espejo y volvió a llorar.

Y así ambos volvían a decir aquel juramento que con tanta alegría siempre decían.

Ambos se sentían débiles, tantas promesas para un gran vacío, para una gran mentira. Ambos soltaron lágrimas, cerraron sus ojos y dejaron llevarse por el triste ambiente. Sus manos en ningun momento se separaron del cristal, realmente habían ansiado estar juntos.

Sin embargo, como almas gemelas que nunca podrían estar juntas, sucedió lo peor. Ambos jóvenes se inudaron en la tristeza y en la desesperación haciendo así que ambos cerraran los ojos al mismo tiempo, para nunca volver abrirlos.

Se dice que después de esto, el espejo absorbió las almas de ambos jóvenes. Así activando la magia de dicho espejo. Tal vez sus cuerpos no pudieron estar juntos pero al menos sus almas tendrían esta oportunidad. Al final, eran dos almas que se amaban con todo su ser, eran almas destinadas a estar juntas hasta la eternidad.

Y ahora, cada vez que anochecia, podías escuchar las risas cantarinas, una suave y dulce melodía, unas suaves voces y unos amantes al fin juntos.

Porque al fin podían ser almas gemelas sin ningún impedimento.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del primer día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Fue un poco corto pero sin duda, es lindo y hermoso ¡Eso no se puede dejar de lado!_**

 ** _Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: ¡Gracias! Sólo espero que no me quieras matar por escribir este capítulo un poco triste._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 8 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	4. Day 2: Rain

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al segundo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 2: Rain -Lluvia-_**

* * *

Lucy suspiraba con pesadez, ese día había sido horrible, como muchos otros días. Sus "compañeros" siempre la trataban mal sólo por sacar buenas notas y la mayoría de los días sólo le gastaban malas bromas.

Ese día en las noticias habían pronosticado un día brillante pero aún así no se dejó creer y cargo un paraguas, algo le decía que caería una tormenta.

Feliz convivía con sus pocas amigas que había hecho pero cuando llegaron ellos, le quitaron su mochila y empezaron a jugar hasta que encontraron el paraguas. Empezaron a lanzarlo al piso y pisarlo hasta que lo rompieron y salieron con una sonrisa de victoria.

No tenía porque llorar por un tonto paraguas, sólo lo levantó y lo tiro a la basura. Y como usualmente acertó, a la mitad de clases empezó una fuerte lluvia.

 **-No te preocupes Lucy, si quieres te prestó el mío** -Comentaba Levy.

 **-No te preocupes, le avisaré a mi papá que venga por mi**

 **-¿Segura? Aunque nuestras casas no están cerca puedo dejarte en algún lugar cercano**

 **-Si, estaré bien**

Dijo desinteresada, lo último que quería era ser una carga para sus amigas. Y así mando un mensaje pidiendo a su papá pero este se disculpó diciendo que estaría fuera de la ciudad y su madre llegaría hasta la noche.

Espero a que sus amigas se fueran, las despidió con una sonrisa mientras ella se quedaba en la biblioteca, hacia su tarea esperando a que calmara la lluvia. Pero no fue así.

Salió de la escuela, con su suéter protegía su mochila. Quería correr pero daba igual la lluvia estaba por igual. No importaba si su ropa se mojaba, lo que más ansiaba era llegar a casa y darse un caliente baño.

 **-¿Lucy?**

Paro en seco al ver como alguien caminaba a su lado. Aquel muchacho alto, de cabello rosa y ojos jade, su muy atractivo vecino, era mayor que ella por cuatro años.

 **-¿Que haces bajo la lluvia? ¿Y tu paraguas?** -Paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, su ropa se había pegado a su cuerpo y estaba temblando de frío.

 **-Se rompió y no quería que mis cosas se mojaran así que mi suéter está en mi mochila.**

Vio como se acercó a ella, en el proceso se había quitado su chaqueta. Cuando estuvo cerca, le paso el paraguas, mientras ella lo sostenía, el pasaba su chaqueta por los fríos hombros de ella. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, estaba caliente.

 **-Gracias Natsu** -Se sonrojo y volvió a pasar el paraguas **-Prometo lavarla y entregartela**

 **-No te preocupes por eso ahora, vamos hay que llegar a casa antes de que la lluvia sea más fuerte**

Y así ambos empezaron a caminar, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Lucy no sabía de que hablar. Su vista se paseaba por Natsu hasta que vio como su hombro estaba húmedo. Con un poco de pena se acercó hasta tomar su brazo y pegarse un poco más a él.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-No, sólo tengo un poco de frío** -Mintió.

Caminaban con tranquilidad, se sentía un buen ambiente hasta que vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros. Empezaba a entrar en pánico mientras más se acercaban y Natsu lo notó.

 **-¿Creía que el paraguas que le rompimos iba hacerla llorar?**

 **-¡Miren Lucy la rara! ¿Seduciste a un hombre a que te prestara el paraguas? ¡Valla idiota! Mejor te hubieras ido conmigo preciosa y la estuviéramos pasando bien**

Muchos empezaron a reír, Lucy quería ocultarse y llorar, sentía sus ojos hormiguear. Natsu la vio de reojo, con enojo siguió caminando hasta estar frente a ellos.

 **-¿Que es lo que dijiste de ella?** -Pregunto enojado. Le pasaba a Lucy la mochila que el había estado cargando.

 **-Que ella es tan idiota que...**

No terminó por recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Lucy gritó y tomo el paraguas que se había caído. Pronto, todos esos chicos querían ayudar a su amigo pero tenían miedo.

 **-Nunca le vuelvas a decir eso ¿Escuchaste idiota?**

 **-¿Quien eres para defenderla?** -Escupió molesto.

 **-Soy su novio, si escuchó que la vuelves a molestar no dudes que te sacaré a patadas y te golpeare hasta que aprendas**

Molesto se levantó, tomo a Lucy de la mano y caminaron rápido. Ella sólo vio a sus espaldas, ellos habían tomado al lastimado y empezaron a correr. Cuando vio que Natsu se detenía, ella volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

 **-Gracias pero creo que eso no era necesario yo...**

 **-Lo se y lo siento, actúe de puro impulso sólo que** -La miro serio **-¿Porque no les dices a tus padres que ellos te molestan?**

 **-Porque no quiero darles más problemas a ellos, quería arreglar este problemas ignorandolos, lo siento**

Natsu se sintió un idiota, suspiro y abrazo a la chica. No sabía ni porqué la abrazo, sólo que escuchar como esos tipos la molestaban hizo que su sangre hirviera.

 **-No te preocupes pero recuerda que para eso están los amigos, aún si no quieres causar problemas a tus padres cuéntame lo que te molesta, no me molestaría escuchar y ayudar a mi amiga vecina**

Lucy sólo asintió, le devolvió la mochila y siguieron caminando como antes. Pronto doblaron a la esquina y habían llegado a la casa de Lucy. Natsu esperaba a que ella entrará pero de algo más se percató.

 **-Creo que olvidé las llaves adentro ¡Rayos!**

 **-¿Y tus padres?**

 **-Papá salió de la ciudad y mi mamá llegará hasta la noche** -Suspiro con pesadez, su día iba de mal en peor.

 **-Entonces ven a mi casa, sabes que no nos importaría**

Sin dudar la tomo de la mano y camino a su casa de a lado.

 **-¡Lucy querida estas fría!**

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por la madre de Natsu, apenada, Lucy explicó que se olvido de sus llaves y su madre no llegaría hasta la noche.

Ella sólo soltó una sonrisita y la invito a pasar, tocó una de sus manos y se percató que estaba fría.

 **-Vamos, tienes que tomar un baño caliente antes de que te enfermes**

 **-¿No será molestia?**

 **-Nada de eso, deja tu ropa afuera para lavarla y secarla, te dejaré ropa en la encimera**

Fue arrastrada al baño, sus manos dolían y su cuerpo estaba muy frío. Sin dudar se sacó su ropa y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Solto un pequeño alivio, era lo que le faltaba, un merecido baño caliente. Procuro no tardarse.

 **-Lucy, te dejo una toalla y la ropa, cuando termines baja a cenar**

 **-¡Gracias!** -Tartamudeo.

Cuando escucho que la puerta era cerrada, ella salió. Se envolvió en la toalla y vio la ropa. ¿Esa ropa era más grande que ella?

Se miró en el espejo, esa ropa estaba mucho más grande de lo que había esperado, dudaba que la ropa fuera de su madre, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, era de Natsu. Recordaba el perfume cuando lo abrazo, estaba sonrojada y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

Pero escuchar decir a Natsu que era su novia y la manera en que la protegió y la abrazó, no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en eso.

Suspiro y salió del baño, como había escuchado, bajo a la cocina donde un agradable aroma salía.

 **-¡Que bueno que sales querida Lucy! La cena ya está casi lista**

 **-Le ayudo a poner la mesa**

 **-¡Claro! Después le puedes llamar a los chicos porfavor**

Lucy había tomado algunos platos y los había llevado a la mesa, llevo algunos complementos y los cubiertos. Cuando estaba todo muy bien acomodado llegó a la sala, donde vio a Natsu, a su padre Tetsuya y a su hermano Zeref viendo la televisión.

 **-Disculpen, la cena ya está lista**

Y se dio la vuelta, escucho los pasos detrás de ella y vio como ya se habían sentado. Ayudó a la madre y de igual se sentó.

 **-Gracias por permitirme cenar**

 **-¡Oh no te preocupes querida!** -Hablo Aya **-Fue mala suerte que dejaras las llaves pero no te preocupes espera aquí a que tu madre llegue, sabes que eran bienvenida**

 **-Si, fue suerte que te encontrarás con Natsu de camino** -Hablo Tetsuya mientras esperaba que le pasarán el pan **-Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decirnos**

Lucy sonrió y siguió la tranquila cena con varios malos chistes y con preguntas de como había ido su día.

 **-Si mamá, no te preocupes por eso yo esperaré aquí con los vecinos, te quiero y dile a papá que lo quiero, nos vemos mañana**

Lucy colgó su teléfono, suspiro y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, había anochecido.

 **-Hola Happy, hace tiempo que no te veía gato gordo**

Acarició la pequeña cabeza del gato de la familia. Sonrió cuando lo escucho ronronear de gusto.

 **-¿Y tus padres?** -Escuchó la voz de Natsu. Vio como se había sentado a su lado con dos tazas humeantes. **-Es café**

 **-Si, gracias** -Tomó una de las tazas y sopló antes de tomar un poco **-Mamá me acaba de llamar diciendo que acompañará a mi papá al trabajo y regresarán mañana así que espera que me porte bien porque me quedaré con ustedes**

 **-¡Oh valla! Bueno, entonces deja decirle a mamá** -Tomó un poco de su taza y volvieron a quedarse callados.

 **-Sabes Natsu** -Llamando la atención del otro **-Gracias por aparecer en la tarde y salvarme de esos brabucones**

 **-No tienes porque agradecer ¿Así son siempre?**

 **-En ocasiones, una amiga, Erza, siempre los enfrenta pero ellos no son nada si no están juntos, sólo son un par de fanfarrones**

 **-Bueno, ya sabes, cualquier cosa dime y puedo golpearlos, no es bueno que molesten a una chica linda**

Lucy estuvo a punto de escupir en café. ¿Había escuchado bien?

 **-¿Chica linda? Vamos Natsu, soy la chica menos linda que existe** -Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Natsu, sintió como la había tomado de la mano, era apretada.

 **-Vamos, eres una chica linda, no lo dudes, que ellos siempre digan así es porque saben que nunca tendrán** -Tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de Lucy y lo paso por detrás de su oreja **-¿Quien no quisiera tener a una chica tan perfecta como tú?**

Lucy no podía dejar de ver los brillantes ojos de Natsu, por impulso empezó acercar su rostro. Veía como Natsu no dejaba de ver sus labios.

 **-No sabía que existía alguien que pensará así de mi** -Susurro.

 **-Pues desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de eso y hoy volví a verlo que aún bajo la lluvia, alguien es capaz de verse como un hermoso ángel** -Cerró sus ojos cuando sintio en cálido aliento de Lucy.

Pronto ambos pegaron sus labios, un beso inocente y sin segunda intención. Se separaron al poco rato. Lucy sentía sus mejillas arder, ese había sido su primer beso. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Natsu en su mejilla.

 **-Entonces no ha de importar decir que mi novio vendrá todos los días por mi a la escuela ¿No le molestará?**

Natsu soltó una carcajada.

 **-Yo creo que no, tampoco me ha de importar que mi novia esparza los rumores de que su novio es rudo y si alguien intenta molestarla se las verá con él**

 **-Bueno, tendré que ver a mi novio hasta el lunes**

Ambos soltaron sonrisas cómplices, Lucy se acercó más a el hasta recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. Con calma, Natsu paso su brazo por detrás de su cintura para abrazarla mientras que su mano libre era apresada con la de Lucy.

Tal vez ahora los días de lluvia no serían tan malos, Lucy pensó que debería de olvidar más seguido su paraguas, gracias a eso, ahora mismo tuvo una gran oportunidad en su vida. Si tal vez eso debería de hacer.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del segundo día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Fue un poco corto pero sin duda, es lindo y hermoso ¡Eso no se puede dejar de lado!_**

 ** _Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: Lo se pero es que era inevitable no ponerlo. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 9 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	5. Day 3: Vacation

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al tercer día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: El capítulo tiene lo que coloquialmente se le conoce como Lemon. Así que porfavor leer bajo su propio riesgo._**

* * *

 ** _Day 3:Vacation -Vacaciones-_**

Natsu se encontraba frustrado, ¿Como era posible que su dulce novia se encontraba trabajando cuando eran vacaciones? Por lo que ella le había comentado, quería conseguir dinero para comprarse algo.

¡Era la última persona que quería escuchar de problemas de dinero! Aunque, eso le admiraba de ella, no tomaba el dinero de sus padres, ella se encargaba de conseguir su propio dinero.

Le encantaba que fuera trabajadora y luchará por lo que ella quería, no le gustaba la idea que ella fuera una muñequita de papi.

Pero regresando, Natsu caminaba frustrado. ¿A que dirección? Ni el mismo lo sabía, había llamado a Lucy, quería salir con ella pero el trabajo estaba primero. Se sentía un poco sólo sin ella.

 **-Maldita sea Lucy** -Murmuraba enojado.

Y realmente era tarde para planear algo con sus amigos. Sólo salió de casa con mucho dinero y empezó a caminar al centro, buscando algo con que entretenerse.

Entró en varias tiendas de videojuegos, compro algunos, realmente no le molestaba aumentar su colección. Entró a una tienda de mascotas, tenía que comprarle un nuevo juguete a Happy, su gato, porque el nuevo lo había roto.

Y así fue hasta que le dio hambre, su vista se enfocó a una tienda curiosa.

 **-¿Café maid? No tenía idea que esas cosas estaban por aquí**

Dudo un poco en entrar pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta que venía un aroma agradable de adentro. Rendido, abrió la puerta.

El ambiente era tranquilo y veía a muchas chicas vestidas de sirvientas. Se le hacía curioso que un café tuviera esa temática de cosplay.

 **-Pase por aquí amo** -Le llamo una chica de cabello rosa y unas curiosas cadenas en sus muñecas.

 **-Gracias**.

Camino hasta llegar a la mesa, tomo la carta y la misma chica tomó su orden.

 **-Como ordene, en un momento le traigo su orden**

Tomó del vaso de agua que le había llevado. Realmente era tranquilo el ambiente. O eso creía hasta que vio a una chica rubia caminar en unas mesas lejanas. Abrió más los ojos y la miro atento. Era algo estúpido pero el podía reconocer a su linda novia por la forma en la que caminaba y el como movía su largo cabello.

 **-No creo que sea Lucy** -Empezaba a dudar **-¿O si?**

No podía alejar su mirada de ella, ansiaba que ella volteara y ver sus ojos cafés.

 **-Aquí está su orden amo, espero que lo disfrute**

 **-Gracias** -Natsu sólo espero a que ella se fuera, disimular que comía pero en realidad seguía pendiente de aquella chica rubia.

 **-¡Oh Lu-chan! Gracias por servir la comida** -Comentaba un tipo.

 **-No hay de que, espero que la disfruten** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio la vuelta así dejándose ver al fin.

Ninguno de los dos espero verse en ese momento. Lucy al ver la curiosa cabellera rosa, volteó un poco paniqueada, sólo para ver la mirada jade de su novio.

Sus mejillas se calentaron e intento huir pero sabía que de esa no se salvaría.

 **-Entiendo que quieras conseguir dinero pero ¿En un café maid? Por eso te veías misteriosa**

Después de aquel bochornoso encuentro, Natsu espero a la salida de Lucy. Cuando ambos se encontraron se saludaron y Natsu la tomo de la mano. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

 **-Lo siento, en serio quería decirte pero me daba un poco de pena** -Lucy se excusaba avergonzada. **-Preferí decirte cuando terminarán las vacaciones pero nunca creí encontrarte ahí**

 **-No te disculpes Lucy, no te ando regañando y mucho menos estoy enojado, me alegra que quieras conseguir dinero sola**

Lucy alzó su rostro y miro la sonrisa de Natsu. Suspiro con tranquilidad.

 **-¿Traes el traje?**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas?** -Volvía a sentir sus mejillas calientes y un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.

 **-Porque pensé que si no te daba pena estar con ese traje entonces tampoco te deberías de avergonzar que tu novio te vea así ¿No?**

¡Estúpido Natsu! Fue lo último que dijo antes de que él le quitará su bolsa, viera el traje y se lo aventara a la cara esperando a que se lo pudiera.

 **-¡Oh vamos te ves hermosa!**

 **-¡Callate idiota!**

Natsu la miraba burlón, quería decirle que había sido una broma pero al ver como ella había tomado el traje, se había metido al baño y había salido con él, hizo que se callara.

 **-¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?**

 **-No, ahora mi querida "maid"** -Hizo lo último en comillas con sus dedos **-Quiero que vengas y siéntate en mis piernas**

 **-¡¿Que?!**

 **-Soy tu amo y cumple esa orden**

Lucy tenía ganas de asesinarlo pero no podía negar que algo le hacía obedecer. Soltó un suspiro e hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Camino hasta él y se sentó a horcajadas, se sentó frente a frente.

 **-¿Que más quiere? Amo** -Siguiendo el juego.

 **-Eso suena tentador** -Natsu se rindió. Sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella. **-Quiero que te quedes esta noche en mi casa, tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas**

 **-¿Otra vez estas viendo cochinadas?**

 **-Sólo algunas, me se la teoría ahora sólo tengo que hacer la práctica**

 **-Pervertido** -Lucy había empezado a besar el cuello de Natsu mientras que este apretaba con necesidad su cintura **-No te preocupes, les dije a mis padres que me quedaría con Levy**

 **-Bueno, mis padres llegarán hasta mañana en la noche y Zeref esta con Mavis** -Separó a su dulce novia de su cuello, no podía evitarlo pero verla con esa ropa le incitaba a muchas cosas, no dejaba nada a la imaginación **-Podremos disfrutar esta noche sin que nadie nos moleste**

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice. Sus labios se necesitaban así que con un beso empezó su noche.

 **-Amo...** -Aunque Lucy no se había quitado su traje, Natsu empezaba a besar todo su cuerpo. Descubrió sus senos y empezó a besarle con mimo. Su lengua de encargaba de rodear su botón y su mano de acariciar el otro **-Si me toca así explotare**

 **-Eso es lo que deseo mi querida sirvienta** -Siguieron en juego que iniciaron. Sus besos nada inocentes y sus manos les hacían doblar.

Lucy bajo su mano y empezó acariciar aún sobre la ropa interior de Natsu. Sentía que si seguía tocandola así, no resistiria más.

 **-Por favor amo** -Jadeo. Escucho un suave ronroneo de Natsu. **-La paciencia no es mi virtud, por favor Natsu** -Imploraba Lucy.

 **-Te juro que quería seguir jugando pero estas con esas ropas y no sabes lo que provocas en mi Lucy**

Lucy jadeo, escuchar la profunda voz de Natsu. Vio como volvía a subir hasta llegar a su labios, la beso con desesperación, Lucy se encargó de quitar su camisa y acariciar los músculos de su estómago.

Ambos se separaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas. Natsu pego su frente con la de Lucy.

 **-Te amo Lucy, no sabes cuanto**

 **-Lo se, también te amo Natsu, te amo tanto**

 **-¡Más!**

Habían empezado el acto desde hace rato pero era imposible separarse. Cuando Natsu invadía su cuerpo, se sentía completa, llena y ansiosa de más. Lucy brincaba, casi cabalgando a Natsu.

Era imposible guardar los gemidos que salían de ella, simplemente sentir a Natsu en su interior era casi glorioso. Sentir como subía y bajaba, como el mantenía el agarre en su cintura y sentir su boca en sus senos, era tan mágico.

 **-¡Más! ¡Natsu más!**

Podía sentir la risa de Natsu en su cuello, sabía que ambos ya estaban en su punto, ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar lo máximo de la gloria.

 **-Te amo Lucy ¡Joder! Eres la chica más sensual, eres la única en mi vida y sólo mía**

 **-Natsu...**

Con un beso silenciaron su final, Lucy sentía que se deshacía entre sus brazos, la presión de las manos de Natsu en su cintura y como su simiente la llenaba. Se sentía como una pervertida al sentir cada gota de Natsu dentro de ella.

Pronto, Natsu cayó de espalda en la cama, sintió como Lucy se acomodaba en su pecho y aún estaba dentro de ella.

 **-Te amo Natsu, aunque seas un pervertido**

El nombrado soltó una carcajada y beso la cabeza de ella.

 **-Yo te amo más mi quería maid, no quiero que dejes tu trabajo, es más, me gustaría verte con el traje todos los días**

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho. La tomo entre sus brazos y rodó, dejando así a ella bajo su cuerpo.

 **-Aunque no será mi culpa si algún día me pongo celoso si un tipo gordo te quiera tocar, soy capaz de golpearlo**

 **-¡Oh vamos Natsu! Erza y Mira nos protegen bien, ya que si tengo problemas mi querido novio vendrá.** -Volvía a sentir las manos de Lucy acercarse a su duro eje.

 **-Que vacaciones tan más ardientes tendremos Lucy** -Natsu canturreo contento.

Y como si fuera imanes, sus labios se volvieron a pegar. Natsu encontró que las vacaciones no serían aburridas, aún si su querida novia trabajaba en aquel café.

Lo único bueno de eso, el era el único de poder disfrutar a su querida novia viéndola con aquel traje y disfrutando de sus calientes noches.

¡Que buenas vacaciones!

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del tercer día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Fue un poco corto pero sin duda, es lindo y hermoso ¡Eso no se puede dejar de lado!_**

 ** _Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

 ** _Yoko: ¡Obvio que seguiré! Sólo perdona el retraso, me tardó mucho en escribir por hacer mis actividades pero no dudes que si tardó aún así terminaré de subirlo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 10 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	6. Day 4: Fashion

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al cuarto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 4: Fashion -Moda-_**

* * *

Natsu no podía sentirse más frustrado, podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros a sus espaldas. Quería saltar del asiento y golpearlos, estaba un poco molesto que ellos no dejarán hablar de ello.

 **-¡Oh vamos! No te pongas de un carácter de perros Natsu, ignoralos** -Dijo Lucy a su lado.

 **-Como si fuera fácil ignorarlos, a ti no te molestan porque te queda**

 **-Vamos, hazlo por mi ¿Si?** -Lo tomaba de la mano y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. **-Ignoralos y seguimos pasando nuestro momento**

Era imposible resistirse a los encantos, que apenas hizo caso, de su novia. Se levantaron del asiento y salieron del gremio a caminar por la ciudad. Frustrado sólo aceptó y empezó acariciar el cabello rosa de Lucy.

¿Porque rosa? Porque el problema había empezado aproximadamente dos semanas. Los magos venían de una misión y cuando llegaron al gremio vieron que la pequeña Asuka tenía un pequeño accesorio en sus manos y empezaba a jugar con él.

Empezaba a cambiar el color de su cabello con el de sus padres, la pequeña tenía grandes carcajadas hasta que vio como entraban por la puerta sus tíos favoritos.

 ** _-¡Tío Natsu! ¡Tía Lucy! Mis papás me compraron un nuevo juguete_**

Cuando llegaron, vieron como la niña había cambiado el color de su cabello a rubio, dejándole a Lucy el color negro. Y así hizo con Natsu cambiandole el cabello de igual a negro.

 ** _-Se parece al que hacía cambiar el color de la ropa de hace tiempo_** -Lucy comentó viendo como la pequeña seguía jugando cambiando el color de su cabello. **_-Por un tiempo llamo la atención de las mujeres no magas_**

 ** _-Ahora sólo cambia el color de cabello, es una sensación entre los niños y como vimos que Asuka lo quería, se lo compramos_** -Comentaba feliz Bisca. **_-Desde entonces ha estado cambiando el color de su cabello con todos en el gremio, debieron ver a Laxus_**

 ** _-Valla, nos vamos por un tiempo y lo que sucede_** -Había hablado Happy antes de meterse un pescado completo a la boca.

Natsu seguía jugando con Asuka, la llevaba con alguno del gremio y cambiaba el color de su cabello. Ambos soltaban grandes carcajadas, ya que Natsu al estar acompañado de Asuka, tanto Gray como Gajeel se resistían a golpearlo, no querían lastimar a la pequeña.

Pasaron el tiempo hasta que Asuka se quedó dormida y tanto Alzack como Bisca regresaron a su casa.

 ** _-¡Mira Natsu! Asuka dejó su juguete aquí, mejor se lo damos a Mira_** -Hablo Happy con el aparato entre sus patas. **_-Y ya ella se lo dará_**

 ** _-Espera, quiero jugar un poco más con esto_** -Natsu se lo quito y llegó hasta Lucy. **_-¡Vamos a cambiar de color!_**

Y así Natsu había cambiado el color de su cabello con el de Lucy. Ambos se miraron raros, pronto Lucy empezó a reír.

 ** _-¡Natsu el rubio no te queda! ¡Te pareces a Sting!_**

Natsu puso cara de asco y espanto cuando escucho ese nombre, no era que le caía mal, era un buen amigo pero que lo compararan con él, era lo peor.

Enojado, sólo aplastó el aparato en la barra del gremio, una pequeña explosión apareció y se dio cuenta de su error.

Uno, era el juguete de Asuka así que tenía que comprar uno nuevo y evitar que la pequeña llorara. Y dos, gracias a que lo había destrozado se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, ya que su cabello y el de Lucy no regresaron a su color natural.

Y así ha estado desde ese día. No quiere salir a misiones por culpa del color de su cabello, aunque ir al gremio tampoco era una buena opción, todos, hasta Gray, Gajeel y el mismo maestro se reían, quería refugiarse en su casa pero Lucy lo convencía a salir y dejar de ser un cangrejo ermitaño.

Lamentablemente, él era el único que se quejaba, Lucy parecía no importarle. Y eso que le habían pedido ayuda a Levy, en alguno de sus libros podría encontrar la solución ya que para su mamá suerte, aquel dichoso juguete por estar de moda se habían acabado.

Aunque ahora que regresaba a la realidad, no podía dejar de ver a Lucy, el cabello rosa no le quedaba nada mal. Se veia linda y sus ojos cafés contrastaba con el color del mismo.

 **-Sabes Lucy, acabo de descubrir algo** -Llamando la atención de ella **-Si tenemos una hija no me importaría que ella tuviera el color rosa de mi cabello y tus ojos, sería hermosa sin duda**

Lucy se sonrojo un poco. Sintió como Natsu la había agarrado de la cintura y la había acercado más a él. Miraba embobada a Natsu, no dejaba de agarrar un mechón de su cabello y enredarlo entre sus dedos.

 **-Bueno, tampoco se vería mal si tuviéramos un hijo y tuviera mi color rubio de cabello con el color de tus ojos, sin duda sería como un pequeño tú** -Ella subió su mano hasta el cabello de Natsu, tocó un mechón y empezó a despeinarlo. **-Lamentó decirte que te parecias a Sting, eres mucho mejor que él**

Natsu soltó una carcajada y beso su frente.

 **-Se que sólo era para bromear sólo que para la próxima no lo grites ni lo digas frente al gremio, estuve aguantando en no golpear hasta el abuelo**

 **-Bueno, ahora ¿Que te parece si salimos a comprar el juguete de Asuka? Tenemos suerte que ella no está por salir de misión con sus padres**

Natsu se fijó en por ambos lados en la calle, para su suerte, no había nadie. Tomó a Lucy y la llevo al rincón más cercano. Entre su cuerpo y la pared la dejo y sonrió como nunca.

 **-Aun tenemos tiempo...** -Tomó a Lucy y la acerco a su cuerpo **-¿Que tal si le damos a Asuka un primo para jugar con esa máquina de colores? Ya sabes un pequeño o pequeña con el color de nuestro cabello**

Lucy se sentía intimidada, aunque no fue por mucho al cambiar de posición y ahora ser ella quien tuviera a Natsu contra la pared.

 **-Bien intentó Natsu pero debemos viajar y comprarle un nuevo juguete a Asuka aunque...** -Con uno de sus dedos empezaba acariciar el pecho de Natsu **-Si sólo vamos tu y yo y compramos el juguete tendremos más tiempo solos**

Y ahí fue cuando el cerebro de Natsu reaccionó, tomo la muñeca de Lucy y empezó a correr. Esa idea no sonaba mal.

 **-Nos vemos en la estación en siete minutos**

Fue lo último que dijo Natsu antes de dejarla en su casa y él salir disparado a la suya. Entendió que no fue bueno romper aquel juguete de Asuka y tendría que comprar uno nuevo si no quería que la pequeña llorara.

Pero vio el lado bueno, muy bueno. Al menos tendría varios días sólo con Lucy. Tal vez le traerian a Asuka algo más que un juguete, tal vez a un primo con el que jugar.

Bueno, tal vez debería agradecerle algún día a Asuka y a su juguete. Sin duda esa pequeña ha hecho mucho por ellos.

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del cuarto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Fue un poco corto pero sin duda, es lindo y hermoso ¡Eso no se puede dejar de lado!_**

 ** _Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

 ** _Yoko: Al menos para mi el NaLu es real. Si yo igual imagino a Natsu viendo eso, tampoco lo veo tan inocente como para que no pero bueno uwu_**

 ** _Feiry: Bueno tampoco fue lemon directamente, fue rozando nadamas. Si lo se pero digo que no veo nada de malo si escribo algo así y salirme un poco de la rutina. UwU unas ardientes vacaciones era el mejor tema que se me pudo ocurrir. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 11 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	7. Day 5: History

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al quinto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Day 5: History -Historia-_**

* * *

 **-Pasen por aquí jóvenes, es hora de conocer un poco más sobre historia antigua** -Decía el maestro Warrod con felicidad.

 **-¿Esto será tardado? Realmente quisiera llegar a casa a jugar videojuegos** -Bromeaba junto a mis compañeros de clase.

 **-Se que estará muy ocupado ignorando la tarea joven Dragneel pero esto será algo que sin duda le va a interesar.**

El viejo profesor caminaba por el museo. Yo me encontraba aburrido, pensaba que aquella salida iba a ser divertida pero que me trajeran a un museo era mucho. Suspirando, caminé hasta llegar a mis demás compañeros y prestar atención a lo que el viejo decía.

 **-Desde el inicio de este mundo, el bien y el mal siempre han existido, sin embargo nunca han podido coexistir en un mismo mundo** -Alzaba sus brazos y enseñaba lo que decían las vitrinas **-Hay muchas historias a esto, todos conocemos como el mundo y la humanidad fue creada pero esta historia es la que más llamo la atención**

Guardo silencio y camino hasta otra vitrina con una pintura. A sus espaldas todos le seguíamos atentos a lo que estaba contando.

 **-Ángeles que sólo querían traer el amor y la paz en el mundo** -Señalaba a los ángeles del cielo **-Demonios que querían conquistar transmitiendo miedo, terror, desesperación y guerras** -Señalaba a los demonios saliendo de la tierra, del mismo infierno **-Y los humanos quienes sufrían de las constantes disputas que tenían los dos principales** -Señalaba la parte de enmedio donde se veían a los humanos sufriendo.

Miraba asombrado la pintura, era curioso que pudieran pintar algo fuera de lo normal.

 **-¿La pintura es real?** -Pregunté curioso.

 **-Nadie lo sabe joven Dragneel, fue encontrada en una cueva, muchos dicen que es falsa pero lo que se muestra aquí, no está fuera de la realidad** -Me miraba con una sonrisa, ¿Porque sonreía? Tal vez por que era la primera vez que tenía curiosidad por algo diferente **-Si le interesa, sería mejor seguir a la siguiente sección.**

Y así fue, caminamos donde encontramos a un grupo de otra escuela quien miraba con detenimiento los artículos que se mostraban ahí.

 **-Las guerras aparecieron...**

 _Los ángeles querían proteger el mundo olvidado por Dios mientras que los demonios querían conseguir ese mundo para su propio beneficio pero quienes realmente sufrían eran los humanos. Eran los más involucrados y eran asesinados, la condición de los humanos era miserable._

 _Lamentablemente ángeles y demonios no se daban cuenta de las condiciones deplorables que los humanos vivían. Mejor dicho, sólo un ángel fue el único capaz de ver como el mundo sufría._

 _El nombre de este ángel era Star, nadie sabe si realmente ese era su nombre pero de lo que podemos estar seguros es que ella era un muy hermoso ángel. Una mujer..._

 **-¿Una mujer?** -Preguntaba a mi lado Gray.

 **-Así es joven Fullbuster, una mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos chocolate, piel como porcelana y una belleza sin igual** -El maestro se detuvo y mostró una pintura muy gastada, lamentablemente no se podía apreciar bien el rostro de ella pero yo podía imaginarme como era, si duda una gran belleza a su lado sólo se veian unas alas rojas. Extrañado de que el maestro no explicó eso levante la mano.

 **-Pero ahí puedo apreciar que había alguien más a su lado ¿De quien se puede tratar?**

 **-Muy pronto llegaremos a eso joven Dragneel, tenga paciencia** -Todos rieron, el maestro carraspeo y volvió a tomar un poco de aire **-Se dice que aquel ángel era la misma hija de los dioses del reino de los cielos...**

 _Por ser la hija tenía muchas obligaciones y entre ellos ir a la guerra. Star odiaba la guerra, decía que era algo sin sentido y que sólo hacia miserable a los involucrados pero nadie la quería escuchar._

 _Triste, declinaba ir a la guerra. Ella no quería ser partícipe a lo que sucedía pero era imposible ignorarlos, podía escuchar las plegarias de los humanos para que todo acabará. Ellos pedían algo que detuviera la guerra y al fin pudieran vivir en paz y armonia. Sin embargo ella era la única que escuchaba esas plegarias._

 _Intento convencer al ejército, a los dioses, al cielo completo pero era ignorada. Ella no aguanto más los constantes rechazos hacia ella. Por lo que decidió tomar todo asunto entre sus manos y bajar al mundo humano a resolverlo ella misma._

 _Vio que el mundo humano era igual al reino de los cielos, ella no encontró diferencia alguna entre ellos dos. Entonces ¿Para que existía la guerra? Ella no lograba comprender. Camino sin rumbo en el mundo de los humanos hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado donde el escenario la devastó. Cayó de rodillas, lloraba al ver a las madres, padres y niños gritando de desesperación, muchos más sólo se encontraban tirados en el piso, ellos nunca más volverían abrir los ojos al caer en un sueño eterno._

 **-Eso suena muy cruel, yo tampoco entendería el porque de la guerra y el porque decidieron involucrar a los humanos** -Una voz misteriosa escuchamos, cuando volteamos, una linda chica vistiendo el uniforme de la otra escuela.

 **-Porque los humanos se encontraban en medio de los dos reinos, porque a pesar de que era el mundo olvidado por Dios, los ángeles tenían un pequeño interés con ellos por las plegarias pero los demonios lo querían para su propio bien, escuchar los lamentos y desesperación de ellos les hacía disfrutar señorita...** -Preguntaba con duda el profesor.

 **-¡Oh lo siento! Mi nombre es Lucy, vengo de la otra escuela pero no pude evitar escuchar la historia que contaba** -Se disculpaba mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

 **-No te preocupes, si quieres seguir escuchando es bueno que no te separes del grupo** -Aquella chica se sonrojo y empezó a caminar con el grupo mientras miraba atenta las vitrinas.

Yo la miraba con curiosidad, era como si lo que había imaginado con el rostro de aquel ángel, se hubiera presenciado de esa manera. El rostro de ella fue lo primero que apareció y eso que nunca la había visto.

 **-Queria ayudar a los humanos...**

 _Pero no sabía que hacer o por donde empezar. Sabía que seria regañada fuertemente por los dioses por salir sin protección al mundo humano pero eso poco le importó. Sabía el peligro que se enfrentaría al estar ahí en el mundo humano y así fue. Aún si tenía que hablar con humanos, demonios y ángeles, lo haría con tal de parar la guerra._

 _Cuando se iba a marchar, sintió una cadena que aprisionaba su pie y lo quemaba. Cayó con brusquedad al piso, al voltear vio a su atacante, un demonio. Nunca había visto uno como él, se veía más grande de los normales y más majestuoso._

 _Asombrada, no gritó, cosa que le extraño al demonio cuando se acercó a ella y tomará con brusquedad su cuello. Miraba furioso al ángel pero veía el brillo de sus ojos, ella no le tenía miedo._

 _Ante la impresión aquel demonio la soltó y se dio la vuelta esperando a que el ángel se fuera pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Seguía mirando curiosa aquel demonio._

 **-¿Quien pensaría que ese sería su primer encuentro? En la pintura lo que estaba al lado del ángel era el demonio** -Comentaba el maestro mientras tomaba asiento **-Tampoco se sabe si el nombre del demonio era E.N.D o sólo era un apodo**

 **-¿Porque llamarse "fin" o "final"?** -La rubia a mi lado había comentado mientras con sus blancos dedos hacia las comillas entre ambos nombres.

 **-Porque ella era el inicio y él era el final, eran dos simples seres destinados a conocerse y probablemente a destruirse** -Veíamos como tomaba un poco de aire **-E.N.D era uno de los hijos de los demonios reyes y estaba en el mundo humano a capturar y torturar tanto humanos como ángeles, era la misión que se le fue confinada**

 **-¿Pero porque dejó libre al ángel?** -Ahora era mi tiempo de preguntar, el maestro soltó una carcajada **-¿Es algo raro lo que pregunté?**

 **-Claro que no joven Dragneel, veo que está muy atento a la historia** -Mis mejillas se calentaron, veía a la rubia a mi lado verme disimuladamente **-Fue la inocencia de la criatura lo que logró cautivarlo, algo raro ¿No? Un demonio frío y lleno de sed de venganza siendo cautivado por su enemigo**

 **-¿Como sabe todo eso profesor?** -La chica a mi lado seguía preguntando.

 **-Porque aquí en el museo hay registros del diario del ángel como las cartas que ella y el demonio compartieron** -Cuando el maestro se levantó se dirigió a otra sección del museo, todos prestabamos atención y lo seguíamos **-La inocencia de ella hizo que el frío corazón del demonio fuera descongelado y contagiado, se podría escuchar como una historia de amor pero siempre habrá algo que lo interrumpira...**

Todos empezaron a murmurar, la chica a mi lado se había quedado callada.

 **-Si me siguen podrán descubrir más detrás de esta historia...**

El maestro siguió caminando, la rubia y yo nos quedamos atrás.

 **-¿Porque no vamos? También estas interesada así que hay que alcanzar el grupo**

 **-¿No seré un estorbo? Somos de escuelas diferentes y estoy segura que mi grupo me esperará, probablemente sea mejor que me valla**

Sin dudar tome su mano antes de que se fuera, ella volteó a verme. Inocencia fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sus brillantes ojos cafés me miraron. Quería evitar que la chica a mi lado se fuera.

 **-Tranquila, probablemente ellos te esperarán y si no pues te llevaremos pero hay que terminar con esta historia ¿No crees?**

Asintió tímida y caminamos para alcanzar al grupo.

 ** _Está historia no acabaría aquí..._**

 ** _Está historia continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin del quinto día!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se dividirá en estos tres últimos temas de la Week. Así que esperen con ansias la continuación._**

 ** _Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:_**

 ** _f-zelda: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Gracias por tu comentario._**

 ** _Stormy night of rain92: Sólo nunca vuelvan a destruir un juguete de Asuka._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 12 de Septiembre de 2017_**


	8. Day 6: Letters-Texting

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al sexto día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 6: Letters/Texting -Letras/Texto-**_

* * *

 _No te tengo miedo, se las diferencias que hay entre nosotros. Tu eres un demonio y yo soy un ángel, se que en cualquier momento podrías romper mi cuello, mis intenciones son parar esta guerra, no se si las tuyas son las mismas pero si me das una oportunidad de hablar esto al fin podría acabar._

 _Esperaré a tu respuesta._

 _-Star para el demonio-_

* * *

Miraba las cartas que se encontraban, tenía una caligrafía hermosa y un sentimiento de inocencia pura. A mi lado se encontraba aquel grupo de estudiantes que me uní por pura curiosidad.

Venía con mis compañeros de clase al museo pero mis compañeros son tan escandalosos que realmente me daba pena quedarme a su lado, temía que nos sacarán del museo por escandalosos. Por lo que decidí separarme y que mejor momento cuando encontré al grupo de otra escuela. El viejo maestro hablaba y todos prestaban atención, todo lo que el maestro explicaba era tan hermoso.

Decidí seguirlos y entendía más sobre la antigua historia que trataban de explicarnos en mi original grupo, era interesante lo que decía. Quería marcharme, probablemente mis compañeros se encontraban buscandome y querían irse lo más rápido pero el chico de pelo rosa a mi lado me lo impidió. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró, se sentía tan cálido y conocido a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía.

* * *

 _Lo siento pero yo no tengo ninguna buena intención, se me fue confiada la misión de torturar humanos, queremos que ellos caigan en la desesperación y así los ángeles como tú no tengan ninguna oportunidad. Es mejor que te vallas, te di la oportunidad de irte y si no aprovechas a la próxima no seré piadoso contigo. Lárgate, es lo mejor._

 _-E.N.D para el ángel-_

* * *

 **-El ángel y el demonio empezaron a compartir cartas, después de que él ángel viajó al mundo humano, decidió quedarse y ayudar a que los humanos consigan la paz aún si era en sus últimos momentos** -Escuchábamos aquel viejo maestro hablar con tranquilidad. **-Cada día ella le escribía cartas, quería tratar de convencerlos, quería hablar con el y tratar las diferencias que ambos tenían para beneficio de los humanos**

 **-¿Y el demonio accedió?** -Pregunté con curiosidad.

 **-Al principio aquel demonio ignoró toda cosa que ella hacía pero era imposible no contestar carta alguna que le llegaba de la noche a la mañana** -Tosio un poco y miro con una sonrisa las cartas **-Pronto se volvió una rutina y poco después ambos esperaban con un poco más de ilusión y esperanza sus cartas**

Todos mirábamos una hoja en particular. Se veía gastada pero sin embargo se podía leer.

* * *

 _Hoy conocí a un demonio, nunca me imaginé que fueran tan misteriosos y a la vez tan majestuosos. Sus hermosas alas rojas se levantan con poderío. Las hermosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, las marcas de nacimiento me dan entender las batallas que ha tenido desde hace tiempo. Su cabellera revuelta de un curioso color rosa con las puntas rojas y sus cuernos filosos. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos... ¿Verde? ¿Jade? ¿Rojo? ¿Onix? No sabría describir el color de sus ojos, cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de ánimo pero sin duda eran hermosos, me cautivaron en el primer momento._

 _Espero encontrarlo otra vez, necesitaría un aliado en toda esta guerra y me gustaría que fuera él. Espero cambiar la opinión de él con el tiempo._

 _-Star-_

* * *

 **-Ella fue la que inició todo esto, con alegría esperaba verlo al día siguiente aunque fuera a escondidas** -Reía un poco el maestro.

* * *

 _Se que aquel ángel está aquí. Es algo molesto que me observé aún cuando crea que no me he dado cuenta de su presencia. Su mirada es tan intensa que a veces siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Porque no puedo simplemente matarla? No lo se, algo muy dentro de mi quiere saber las razones. No podía negarlo, ella es diferente de alguna manera, es raro que ella no me tenga miedo pero es que aquellos ojos me cautivaron al principio._

 _Soy demasiado grande y fuerte para algo tan frágil y pequeño. Sus hermosos cabellos rubios y sus ojos cafés, sin duda el color de su piel la hacia verse más hermosa, sus hermosas alas se levantaban como un coro divino._

 _Sólo el tiempo me dirá que hacer. Sólo el destino será el encargado de avanzar._

 _-E.N.D-_

* * *

Aunque era un demonio, tenía una bonita letra. Era lo que había pensado. Era curioso ver como se compartían cartas el uno al otro, a pesar de que ambos eran enemigos.

 **-Quizá el amor que tenían era mucho más grande y fue capaz de romper todo tipo de atadura que los aprisionaba** -Susurre.

 **-Quizá también fue la curiosidad por el otro** -Hablo el chico de pelo rosa a mi lado **-¿Y si ambos seres estaban destinados a frenar la guerra? Tal vez el demonio no era tan malo como todos creían**

 **-Muy buena observación señorita Heartfilia y señor Dragneel** -Caminábamos un tramo más **-Se nota que han prestado mucha atención, en especial de usted, señor Dragneel** -Reía el maestro. Veía a mi lado como el se sonrojaba, se veía lindo **-Efectivamente, el demonio no era tan malo, simplemente estaba atado a seguir las órdenes de sus superiores pero aquel ángel llegó a cambiar su vida**

* * *

 _Hoy volví a encontrarme con el demonio. Su brillante mirada me veía con atención. Sin embargo, aunque estaba esperando lo peor el sólo me sonrió, me saludo y se marchó. ¿Que estará pasando? ¿Porque mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza? ¿En realidad es mi enemigo? Tal vez se convierta en algo más._

 _-Star-_

* * *

 _Aquel ángel es hermosa, su mirada brillante era imposible de ignorar aún cuando ella trataba de esconderse de mi. ¿Porque me pasará esto? Soy un demonio destinado a lo peor pero... ¿Porque aquél ángel llegó a mi miserable vida? ¿En realidad es mi enemigo como dicen todos? No estoy seguro si esto se pueda convertir en algo más._

 _-E.N.D-_

* * *

 **-Hasta que ambos decidieron verse al fin y hablar sobre sus diferencias** -Caminamos hasta llegar a un cuadro donde se podía apreciar como aquel ángel y el demonio de juntaron en un lago **-Los humanos, impresionados de que ellos estuvieran hablando, decidieron guardar la primera impresión en una pintura**

Sin duda el demonio era como me lo había imaginado pero ¿Porque pensaba que se veía igual al chico a mi lado? ¿Era la única? Intentaba mirar disimuladamente al chico pero cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos jade de igual manera me miraban, desvíe mi mirada.

Sentía mis mejillas calientes. Volví a voltear a la vitrina, las cartas eran interesantes aunque no pudiera quitarme de la cabeza el chico a mi lado.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias! Agradezco que hablaras pacíficamente conmigo. Se que ángeles y demonios podríamos llevarnos bien. Se muy bien las diferencias que hay pero hablando como nosotros lo hicimos, sin duda podríamos llegar a algo mejor para dejar de involucrar a los inocentes. ¡Espero verte más seguido!_

 _-Star para E.N.D-_

* * *

 _Sin duda las diferencias existen. ¿Crees que con esto se podrian arreglar las diferencias entre nosotros? Entre nosotros fue fácil pero será más difícil al intentar hablar con el contrario. Sólo ruega que esto nadie más lo vea. Será un problema que un enviado nos vea._

 _-E.N.D para Star-_

* * *

 **-¿Alguien podría imaginarse a un demonio y un ángel llevarse bien? Bueno, podría decir que a nadie se le podría ocurrir** -Soltó una pequeña risa **-Ellos eran los primeros y los únicos que entendían los problemas del otro y que de alguna manera arreglaban todo en maneras pacíficas.**

* * *

 _¿Estará prohibido probar los labios de aquel hermoso ángel? Porque hoy los probé por casualidad, sentía que la ira, el enojo y todo lo que me caracteriza como demonio, se fueron para dar paso un coro celestial. Se que todo esta mal, no puedo estar a su lado, somos criaturas diferentes pero..._

 _¡Es hermosa! Estaré metido en un lío pero ese hermoso ángel no lo puedo sacar de mi mente. ¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante?_

 _-E.N.D-_

* * *

Veía con ilusión aquellas cartas, alguna vez había soñado con mi Príncipe Azul, aunque ahora que leía las cartas, aquél demonio empezaba a cautivarme pero...

¿Porque la imagen que tenía en mente de aquel demonio era el chico a mi lado? Con cada palabra que leía, podía imaginarme aquel demonio como ese chico. Sus mejillas rojas, su fuerte espalda con esas alas, sus callosas manos tomando las mías y sus labios tomando con calidez los míos.

No pude evitar tocar mis labios con mis dedos, me estaba abrumando tanta imaginación.

* * *

 _No pude evitar enamorarme de aquel demonio, mi corazón brinca de felicidad cuando estoy a su lado y mis labios siempre terminan hinchados por la rudeza con la que me besa. Ambos hemos olvidado la misión con la que nos fue confiada, el ya no ha torturado a los humanos y a cambio me ha ayudado en ésta temible guerra._

 _No dudare más, le entregare mi cuerpo y mi alma, el corazón dentro de mí manda. Me entregare a él y al fin podremos estar juntos._

 _Sin duda, él es a quien he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Sin duda, él es a quien yo escogere para toda mi vida, para esta y otras vidas._

 _-Star-_

* * *

 **-No es una mentira que ellos se entregaron a cuerpo y alma, se amaban con tanta pasión, sabían que todo lo que sentían estaba prohibido pero sin duda nada los detuvo** -Él viejo maestro habló con tristeza **-Sin embargo, lo que más temían se hizo realidad, alguien los descubrió...**

Caminamos hasta llegar a una gran pintura, toda ilusión que tenía de aquel mundo de fue para dar paso a lo que mis propios ojos miraban.

 **-¿Esto es...?** -Hablé.

 **-¿Esto sucedió...?** -Habló el chico a mi lado.

 **-Esto es el final de esta historia...** -Término por hablar el viejo maestro.

 _ **Está historia no acabaría aquí...**_

 _ **Está historia está a punto de llegar a su fin..**_.

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del sexto día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se dividirá en estos tres últimos temas de la Week. Así que esperen con ansias la continuación.**_

 _ **Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:**_

 _ **Feiry: ¡Aquí está la continuación! Lamento la tardanza en subirlo pero quería que fuera una muy buena continuación.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 13 de Septiembre de 2017**_


	9. Day 7: Fairy Tales-Mythology

_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al séptimo día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias.**_

 _ **Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Day 7: Fairy Tales/Mythology -Cuentos de hadas/Mitología-**_

* * *

Frente a ellos dos se encontraba un gran cuadro, aquel demonio cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo del ángel con sus ropas ensangrentadas y el demonio con varios agujeros en las alas como su cuerpo lleno de sangre. Recargaba su frente con la del ángel y lloraba con desesperación. Todos sentían la tristeza con este simple cuadro.

Aquellos dos jóvenes en especial habían empezado a sentirse un poco angustiados. El sudor bajaba por su frente.

 **-Este fue el último vistazo que tuvieron los humanos de dos seres que se amaban con tanta pasión y cariño** -Warrod soltaba un suspiro lleno de tristeza, prefería mirar aquel cuadro **-Un encargado del infierno llegó al mundo humano con la intención de encontrarse con E.N.D torturando a los humanos pero ¿Cual fue su sorpresa?** -Todos guardaron silencio, esperaban a las palabras del maestro **-Los vio amandose en el bosque, una de esas veces que entregaban sus cuerpos, los vio y no dudo en avisar que el demonio se había aliado con un ángel**

 **-¿Y alguien de los ángeles también los descubrió?** -Preguntaba una chica de cabello rojo.

 **-No, señorita Scarlet, los rumores corrieron por el campo de batalla a los grandes dioses del cielo quienes furiosos viajaron al mundo humano donde vieron la verdad**

Caminaron a otra pintura, con tristeza, todos miraban como aquel ángel protegía con su cuerpo al demonio. Mientras este miraba con enojo como ellos podían hacer tal cosa. Mostraba furia de que ella estuviera protegiendolo.

 **-Ángeles y demonios estaban presentes...**

 _Pedían explicaciones de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, los dos explicaron que fue el amor quien ganó y ambos se amaban sin dudar y estaban discupestos a abandonar tanto el cielo como el infierno, estaban hartos de las absurdas guerras, guerras en las que no conseguían nada. Y ellos estaban dispuestos en sacrificarse con tal de detenerlos y proteger al mundo que los había cobijado._

 _Los ángeles, furiosos por quitarles su más preciado tesoro, aquel hermoso ángel y sin dudar, atacaron al demonio, sin embargo no se esperaron que el ángel protegeria con su cuerpo al demonio, todo ataque terminó en ella dejándola mal herida._

 **-¿Y los demonios aprovecharon la situación?**

 **-Sorprendentemente no señorita Heartfilia, miraban atónitos como el demonio tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo herido de su ángel y lloraba desconsoladamente** -Tomó agua de una pequeña botella de agua y aclaró su garganta.

 _Para ellos como demonios, era difícil ver a un demonio llorar, ya que si se veía en tales condiciones, es porque él había encontrado a su amor único y verdadero._

 _Sin dudar, hullo con el ángel en sus brazos, a sus espaldas, ángeles y demonios empezaban atacarse, aprovechaban la oportunidad de que al fin estuvieran cara a cara, lamentablemente varios de esos ataques le dieron al demonio dejándolo de igual herido de gravedad._

 _Sin embargo, nunca cayó, no quería que su ángel cayera junto con él, prefirió seguir corriendo, no podía volar, sus alas estaban rotas y pronto lo estaría su corazón si algo le pasará a la criatura que cargaba. Escuchaba los quejidos moribundos del ángel, desesperado siguió corriendo sin nisiquiera mirar atrás._

 _Sólo a su lado, veía varios ojos curiosos, los humanos veían todo, sin dudar, le abrían paso al demonio. Algunos más se escondían y otros más ayudaban a borrar todo rastro de ellos dos. El demonio pensó que ellos devolvian las gracias de esta manera. Comprendió lo importante que ese ángel cambio su vida como el de los humanos._

Todos se miraban con tristeza, el recorrido estaba a punto de acabar, sin embargo aún había una última cosa que ver. Caminaron en silencio al último cuadro.

Una cueva iluminada por un gran agujero en el techo, un riachuelo transparente y varias flores a su alrededor. Bajo la luz del agujero se veian dos cuerpos.

 **-E.N.D con tristeza, llevo a su amada al lugar donde se entregaron por primera vez, trataba de curarla con el poco poder que le quedaba pero todo se volvía inútil** -Varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de algunas chicas. **-La magia de aquellos dioses era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado**

 _Desesperado gritaba, no quería que de esa manera fuera arrebatada lo único que había llegado amar. Varios humanos presenciaron algo único, un demonio llorando._

 _Todos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon hablar al ángel. Los humanos de ese entonces nunca olvidaron sus palabras._

 _"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido y pasar todas esos conflictos y tranquilidad. Amarte en el paso del tiempo es lo más gratificante que pude encontrar en mi vida. No me voy triste, me voy feliz de que encontré a alguien a quien amar. Nuestro amor perdurará hasta nuestras siguientes vidas. En algún momento de las vidas siguientes, sin duda nos volveremos a encontrar..."_

 **-... Nuestro amor es tan grande, te amo mi querido demonio, te amo mi gran y único amor** -El maestro guardó un poco de silencio, a sus espaldas podía escuchar algunos sollozos, la rubia se quedó impresionada al saber esas palabras cuando ni siquiera sabía de donde las aprendió **-Y cerró sus ojos para nunca más despertar, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y su cuerpo se transformó en pequeñas luces y se elevaron al cielo infinito...**

 _El demonio llorando, salió de la cueva para encontrarse con su destino. Ángeles y demonios lo rodeaban, sin embargo, el no opuso resistencia, cayó de rodillas y volvió a llorar, golpeaba con rabia el piso. Había olvidado las heridas que habían dejado, la sangre no dejaba de salir, pronto su vida también acabaría._

 _Los humanos de ese entonces miraban a lo lejos lo que ocurría, lo que menos querían ellos era salir heridos de todo eso. Sin embargo, resistirian hasta último momento y agradecerian a esos dos seres que los protegieron._

 _"¿Acaso su ignorancia seguirá? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que sólo causan mal en este mundo por sus deseos ambiciosos? Ella y yo queríamos que este mundo quedará con paz pero lo único que consiguieron con sus guerras fue dañar a lo que nunca les ha importado. Me han quitado a lo único que he logrado amar en mi miserable vida, ya no tengo nada en esta vida. Mi último deseo antes de que terminen conmigo, es volverme a encontrar con mi hermoso ángel. Y así proteger a este mundo olvidado por todos ustedes."_

 _El demonio cerró los ojos y cayó al pasto, sentía su cuerpo arder del cansancio. Ángeles, demonios y humanos miraban atónitos, el demonio había dejado de vivir por su amada y aquellas heridas causadas, se convirtió en ceniza que empezaba a flotar por el aire._

 **-¿Y ese fue el final?** -Aquel joven de rosados cabellos pregunto con interés. ¿Porque el sabía de esas cosas al ser la primera vez que había escuchado de aquella historia? **-Es un final demasiado trágico.**

El maestro empezó a reír al escuchar tales palabras.

 **-Es como un final trágico sin embargo, ante la guerra que aún mantenían los demonio y ángeles y sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras de aquel ser, sucedió un milagro...**

 _Los humanos cansados de llorar, de huir y de perder a toda su familia, cayeron de rodillas rezando. ¿A quién? Ni ellos mismos sabían, sólo querían que alguien escuchará sus plegarias y acabará con toda esta guerra._

 _Y sucedió el milagro. Dos luces emergieron del cielo y del infierno, ambos mandos, atónitos, miraban de donde provenía aquel poder tan abrumador._

 _Una esfera empezó a crearse, ángeles y demonios fueron expulsados del mundo humano por aquella esfera. Cualquiera que quisiera acercarse al mundo humano se desvaneceria, cualquiera que los atacaran, era repelado por aquella esfera. Fue creado un escudo por parte de aquellos dos seres para proteger al mundo olvidado por los dioses. Un escudo que fue creado a partir del amor por esos dos seres y por el amor al mundo que los vio amarse._

 **-Se dice que está es la manera en la que aquellos dos seres protegieron y cumplieron la promesa de cuidar al mundo humano, sin duda el amor fue capaz de todo en ellos, el amor es lo que nos mantiene con vida, con paz y tranquilidad entre nosotros mismos, mientras que los ángeles y demonios desistieron a la idea de conseguir el mundo humano** -El maestro miraba a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa, verlos tan entusiasmados hablando de aquella historia y opinando, era realmente satisfactorio **-Ahora jóvenes, este recorrido a llegado a su fin** -Escucho algunas quejas de los jóvenes, soltó una pequeña risita **-Lo más importante es que estará en ustedes creer o no creer esta historia, este cuento de hadas como muchos le han llamado o está mitología como muchos creen, sólo está en ustedes tomar consciencia y creer o no está maravillosa historia, sin duda, nos muestra muchas cosas que debemos aprender**

 **-¿Como es que sabe toda esta historia?** -Aquellos dos jóvenes preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

 **-Es lo bueno de ser un maestro, saber todo lo que a los estudiantes les falta, con el tiempo y al igual que ustedes, he aprendido más de esto y vaya maravillas con las que me llegó a encontrar** -Con calma, el maestro se acercó a ellos y los tomo de los hombros **-Sólo no olviden la historia que llevamos con nosotros, como humanos, la historia que cargamos de generación en generación y que ahora fue momento de contarles** -Les sonrió con cariño y los soltó **-Sólo espero que al fin tengan la paz que tanto ansían, tal vez aquellos dos seres estan más cerca de lo que ellos creen y espero que al fin puedan amarse sin prohibición** -Aquellas palabras hicieron golpear con fuerza el pecho de los dos jóvenes.

Con tranquilidad, el viejo maestro les sonrió y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos.

 **-Dentro de veinte minutos nos iremos chicos, descansen y vallan a alguna tienda a comprar algún recuerdo** -El maestro se despidió.

Los jóvenes sin dudarlo empezaron a moverse en pequeños grupos y caminar por el Museo, observaban con curiosidad lo que veían y otros más se metían a las tiendas de recuerdos.

Los únicos que se habían quedado en el mismo lugar eran aquellos dos jóvenes. Sus ojos no se habían apartado del otro.

 **-¿Tu crees que...?** -La rubia al fin pudo hablar.

 **-No lo creo ¿O si?** -El de pelo rosa parecía leer lo que ella pensaba.

Aún así, ambos empezaron a reír. Cuando ambos volvieron a calmarse, se seguían mirando.

 **-Yo creo que es hora de irme, mi grupo me ha de estar esperando en la salida** -Ella le sonrió y empezaba a voltearse cuando sintió como era tomada de la mano.

 **-¡Espera! Yo...** -Sonrió nervioso por tomarla de la mano. **-Lamento que te despegaras de tu grupo yo...**

 **-Tranquilo, en realidad debería de agradecerte, pude escuchar con felicidad el final de esta historia** -Rasco un poco su cabeza avergonzada **-Estoy segura que si no me hubieras arrastrado me estuviera lamentando de no escucharla**

Un pequeño silencio de creo entre ellos. Sin embargo era un silencio muy cómodo.

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?** -Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, con un sonrojo ella le tendió la mano.

 **-Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Star Heartfilia** -Natsu sonrió y tomó con tranquilidad la mano de ella. **-Pero puedes decirme Lucy, creo que mis padres no se rompieron la cabeza tan enserio para escoger un buen nombre**

 **-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Etherious Natsu Dragneel** -Se sonrojo un poco **-Pero todos me llaman Natsu, mi nombre es absurdamente largo, es por culpa de que mis padres no se decidían**

 **-Si que lo es y te entiendo** -Ella se rió un poco.

Ambos no querían soltar sus manos pero sabían lo que muy pronto vendría, la despedida.

 **-Sabes, si quieres divertirte...** -Vio los ojos cafés de la chica, eran hermosos, sin duda ella era igual al ángel que hoy conocieron **-¿Porque no te unes a nuestra escuela? Se llama Fairy Tail, somos un desastre total pero estoy seguro que te divertiras vamos muy seguido a museos y es una muy buena escuela**

 **-¿Fairy Tail?** -Le sonaba raro el nombre pero sin dudar, vio la determinación en los ojos de él, aquella sonrisa le hizo verlo con aquellos cuernos y las alas en su cuerpo **-Este año no pero podría ser el próximo, estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar**

Ambos con una sonrisa decideron soltarse. El chico estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sintió como volvía a ser tomado del brazo y un papelito estaba en su línea de visión.

 **-Sabes...** -Ella se sonrojo **-Este es mi número y el nombre de mi cuenta en Facebook, digo yo...** -Empezó a balbucear unas cosas **-Por si quieres hablar con alguien yo...**

 **-Estaré muy contento de conocerte más Lucy** -Tomó el papelito y lo guardo en su cartera, en un lugar muy importante **-Sólo espera mi mensaje**

Y así, él vio como aquella chica corría a donde un maestro le hablaba. Ambos se alejaron pero un ¿Impulso? Les hizo voltear y se quedaron viendo por un momento.

El podía jurar que la había visto como en todos esos vagos recuerdos, como su viejo maestro les había descrito. Sus ojos llenos de inocencia, su piel de porcelana y unas hermosas alas blancas adornando su espalda.

Mientras que ella, no podía apartar su mirada de él, sentía que de alguna manera lo conocía, era como lo había descrito el profesor y como la persona que aparecía en sus sueños. Su cabello rosa con degradado a rojo, su rostro fino y varonil, los hermosos cuernos adornando su cabeza y las hermosas y poderosas alas en su espalda.

Ambos rascaron sus ojos, al volver a verse, eran normales. Sin volver a prestar atención, decidieron darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.

El viejo maestro era quien había observado con cuidado a esos dos jóvenes. Desde que ella apareció, era apropiado y justo que contará aquella historia, sólo así ellos volverían a encontrarse y evitar algunos problemas.

 **-Porque es justo que ellos dos merezcan felicidad en sus vidas...**

Sonrió para si, el sabía aquella historia porque sus antepasados habían sobrevivido aquella guerra. Prestar atención a las palabras de ellos, pensaba que todo no era cierto pero al ver como esos dos jóvenes aparecían, su alma se llenó de alegría.

 **-Sólo el tiempo y el destino será el único testigo...**

Con calma se levantó y se dirigió al grupo que lo esperaba afuera.

 _Sólo esperaría, sólo observaria, sólo..._

 _El sería el testigo de su amor verdadero..._

 _Porque este cuento..._

 _Aún no había acabado..._

 _Este sólo era el inicio..._

* * *

 _ **¡Y este es el fin del séptimo día!**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se dividirá en estos tres últimos temas de la Week. Así que esperen con ansias la continuación.**_

 _ **Contestaré a los comentarios que me dejaron:**_

 _ **Feiry: UwU gracias por leer y por seguir esperando, espero que está continuación sea de tu agrado. ¡Espero tu opinión!**_

 _ **mariasimal11: ¡Lo se! Cómo al principio no sabía que escribir, debo de admitir que fue un poco apresurado pero realmente no me arrepiento de escribirlo de esa manera. ¡Ha quedado realmente hermoso!**_

 _ **TrisJackson: ¡Gracias! Espero que está última parte sea de tu agrado. ¡Está escrito con todo mi cora!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 14 de Septiembre de 2017**_


	10. Bonus 2: Memes

**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al Bonus y último día de esto que llamamos ¡NaLu Fluff Week! Vengan a leer y disfrutar de estas hermosas historias._**

 ** _Quisiera contarles un poco más pero también me gustaría que ya lo leyeran ¡Ya! Se que les gustará y morirán de ternura_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Bonus 2: Memes -Memes-_**

* * *

Natsu miraba con nerviosismo su celular, en específico en aquella aplicación de Whatsapp. A su lado, Gray sólo lo miraba con burla, se notaba que se mordia los labios para evitar que una gran carcajada saliera de él.

Regresamos un poco en el tiempo y descubramos el origen de todo esto.

Gray había ido a la casa de Natsu a terminar con el proyecto para la próxima semana, lo querían terminar antes de que les diera más flojera y dejarlo hasta el final. Todo iba bien, lo acabaron a tiempo, para sorpresa de ambos, y decidieron darse un descanso, claro, jugando videojuegos y comiendo la comida chatarra que Natsu le ofrecía.

Todo iba bien, uno perdía y el otro ganaba, estaba claro que al menos estaban empatados en cada juego, hasta que decidieron hacer apuestas y siendo los dos, aceptaron, aunque claro, siendo una apuesta, era todo o nada ya que decidieron que él perdedor, le confesaria sus sentimientos a las chicas que les gustan.

Y estuvo ardua la pelea, ninguno queria perder y aunque saltaban en la cama y se insultaban pero un mísero punto y Natsu había perdido la apuesta.

Y así regresamos al ahora...

 **-¿Eres un cobarde Natsu?** -Gray lo miraba con superioridad, realmente fue de puro suerte que ganará y agradecía que no tenía que pasar por la misma vergüenza.

 **-¡Callate Idiota!**

 **-Te recuerdo que la debes poner en videollamada**

 **-Ya lo se, solo déjame un minuto...**

Natsu suspiro y se resignó a lo que estaba obligado hacer, volvió a mirar el icono de Whatsapp y lo presionó. Al abrir, varias conversaciones se mostraban entre ellas el nombre que estaba buscando.

 _"Lucy"_

Al lado de su nombre tenía varias estrellas.

Presionó la conversación y se dio cuenta que estaba en línea. Otro suspiro y miro a donde Gray, presionó el icono de la videollamada y puso el celular en una posición en la que ella no viera a Gray.

 _-¿Natsu? ¿Sucede algo?_

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido, hubiera esperado que no contestará pero ahi estaba.

 **-Hola Lucy** -Hablo con nerviosismo, al mirar su pantalla se dio cuenta que la chica traía sus gafas puestas y el cabello suelto **-Lamentó molestarte a estas horas...**

 _-No te preocupes, Levy se acaba de ir, ya termine el trabajo de clase_

 **-¡Genial! Nosotros igual** -Tuvo que cortar a su plática cuando sintió una bola de papel chocar con su cabeza **-Hay algo de lo que tengo que decirte Lucy...**

 _-¿En serio?_ -Lucy lo miraba con curiosidad.

 **-Si...** -Tuvo que aclarar si garganta, sentía sus mejillas calientes **-Es algo que oculte desde hace tiempo y creo que es tiempo de decirte lo que todo este tiempo he tratado de ocultarte y...**

 _-¿Y...?_

Un corto silencio se creo entre ellos, Natsu tuvo que cerra los ojos y tomar el aire que se escapaba de si.

 **-¡Me gustas Lucy! ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?**

Aunque parecía que lo gritaba, Natsu abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro rojo de Lucy. Sus ojos brillaban y una pequeña sonrisita se asomaba de entre sus labios.

 _-Claro ¿Porque no?_

 **-¿Eh?** **¿Lo dices en serio?**

 **-¡Claro!**

Natsu miro a su lado, Gray tenía la cara del meme de "Poker Face" que tanto veían en Internet. Volvió a mirar a Lucy y le sonrió. Un golpe escucho Natsu y miro como Gray había caído desmayado a su lado. Escucho a Lucy suspirar y soltar una risita.

 _-¿Gray se desmayo?_

 **-¿Lo sabías?**

 _-Algo así..._

Un silencio se había creado entre ellos. Natsu volvió aclarar su garganta y miro a Lucy.

 **-Había apostado con Gray y perdí, el perdedor tenía que decirle sus sentimientos a la chica que nos gusta...**

 _-Me imagino que me escogiste para no involucrar a Lisanna y lastimarla..._

Otro silencio se empezó a crear, Natsu podía jurar ver en sus ojos el dolor. Negó inmediatamente.

 **-Yo escogí a Lucy porque es la chica que me gusta y que realmente me gustaría que fuera mi novia** -Hablo con decisión Natsu.

 _-¿Es enserio?_ -Lucy hablo tan rápido que sentía que eso era un sueño.

 **-Claro que si...**

Lucy volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza, tenía unas cuántas lágrimas bajando por su rostro y sus mejillas tan rojas que Natsu soltó una risita y se levantó tan rápido de su cama.

 **-¡Voy a ir a tu casa!**

 _-Pero ya es tarde..._

 **-¿Y que? Quisiera que mis suegros me conocieran...**

Y sin apagar la videollamada y sin soltar el celular, solo tomó su chaqueta y su cartera. Feliz caminaba por el pasillo y al ver a sus padres y a su hermano les mostró la videollamada con Lucy.

 **-¡Iré a ver a mi novia!**

Les gritó y soltó una carcajada al ver que sus padres volvían a tener la cara "Poker Face" mientras entre padres y hermano se miraban, Natsu sin pedirles permiso se salió de casa y siguió hablando con Lucy.

¿Quien hubiera pensado que su noviazgo empezaría por una apuesta?

* * *

 ** _¡Y este es el fin de esto que llamamos NaLu Fluff Week 2017!_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfrutarán como yo disfrute escribirlo. ¡Esto ha llegado a su fin! ¡Les agradezco por toda la paciencia que me han tenido! He disfrutado escribir en esta Week como se que ustedes han disfrutado._**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza, en serio pero mis problemas con la ansiedad y la depresión de una manera sorprendente que tuve que dejar varios proyectos. Sin embargo, agradezco los mensajes de apoyo, estoy saliendo poco a poco y se que voy a mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" para más información de las weeks que estaré participando._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tendrá más emoción de seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Será la frase que ocupare durante esta Week. ¡No lo olviden!_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel, en esta fecha 15 de Septiembre del año en presente. Soy por finalizado esta Week. ¡Nos veremos en próximo año!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 15 de Septiembre de 2017_**


End file.
